Quinn's Horrible Problem
by Starlight506
Summary: Quinn's about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, but it takes a turn for the worst when a secret admirer loves her to death, literally. Or she thinks it's a secret admirer.
1. ch1

Quinn's Horrible Problem

DisclaimerI do not own any characters except for ones you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Do not laugh at my character's name, I like unique names.

Another year at Hogwarts was going to begin as Quinnella sat at her window seat gazing out.

"I'm bored to death." She sighed.

"Quinnella, get down here right now! Did you forget we're going to Diagon Alley?" yelled her mother.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. And by the way, it's Quinn, not Quinnella!!" she yelled back.

Quinn jumped down the stairs to find her mother waiting for her at the bottom.

"Come on. You were supposed to meet the Weasleys an hour ago."

Quinn pulled her jacket on and walked to the fireplace. She took a pretty jar on the fireplace mantle and threw some of its contents into the fire.

"See you later, I'm going to buy quills for us" her mother said.

Quinn stepped into the fireplace and yelled out, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

She covered her face with her arms as her honey brown hair whipped about her body.

She finally stopped spinning and came tumbling down a fireplace.

"Quinn, are you all right?" said a familiar voice.

She looked up at the ashy freckled face of George Weasley and smiled.

She flung her arms around him.

"George! I can't believe it's you. I've had the most boring summer of my life!"

"Qu- Quinn, not here. Mums right over there buying new books." George mumbled.

Quinn looked over his shoulder and saw Mrs. Weasley scowling.

Quinn walked over and put on a cute, girlish voice.

"Mrs.Weasley, what pleasure to see you again."

"Quinn, it's good to see you to." Said Mrs.Weasley smiling.

Quinn's eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked over at the other Weasley children.

"How's ickle Ronniekins doing?" Quinn asked as she grabbed one of Ron's cheeks and squeezed it.

"Quinn, stop. Do you have embarrassed us all?" muttered Ron, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"I'll never embarrass Ginny, right Gin?"

"Quinn do you think you can show me the Bat Boogie Hex?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah, when- Ron whose that knocking on the window?" Quinn said.

A/N: Can you guess who's at the window? By the way this is Quinn's fifth year at Hogwarts, which means, Harry's in his third. Now review!! Since this is the first ch.

Please keep reading, as it will get more interesting.


	2. ch2

Disclaimer I do not own anything you recognize. And bless my friends K. and C. (twins) who persuaded me to write a fanfic.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, as his cheeks were turning back to their normal color.

'Hi!' she mouthed through the glass.

Hermione, carrying what looked like a kajillion books walked passed Quinn and laid her things on the table.

"Ron, I have the greatest news! I was asking Tom (you know, The Leaky Caldron.) to give my mum and dad a glass of water when he said that Harry's staying at the inn!"

"Let's go see him." said Ron

Fred mumbled something about wanting to go to a joke shop.

"Do you want to check if Harry's o.k. Quinn?" George asked as they walked out of the shop, along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Fred.

"'Course I do." Quinn said.

They walked into the Leaky Caldron and sat down at a table.

"Two butterbeers Tom!" yelled out George as he took his seat.

Just then a large dusty brown owl swooped down with a letter and The Daily Prophet.

George handed Quinn a knut and scanned the newspaper.

"Bad news Quinn." He said

"What now?"

"They spotted Sirius Black around London" George said, frowning.

"Oh my God, Harry" she whispered

Quinn ripped the letter she had been opening and with a loud blast, a horrible crackling, voice filled the pub.

"REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU DIE!!!!"

The scarlet envelope burned to ashes as George stared at her.

"Couldn't you have opened it outside?" called Tom.

"Is that a death threat?" George asked, ignoring Tom.

"I don't think so. The voice sounded oddly familiar." She answered.

Just then a number of loud thumping steps came down the stairs of the pub.

"Hi. Quinn." Said Harry.

"Glad to see you're alright" Quinn said pasting on a smile.

"Quinn, if you need me I'll be upstairs. I have some business to do with Percy. But if anything happens again, just tell me." George said in a low voice.

He got up and went up the stairs. Quinn sat pondering about the howler as she watched Ron and Hermione fight about a beautiful, ginger, cat.

A/N: What do you think? Please review. This chapter's a bit short, but I'll try to make the others longer.


	3. ch3

A/N: Here's the next chappie. It's kinda boring, but I promise, I'll liven it up when they arrive at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All hail J.K Rowling!

Quinn sat at the fire of the leaky caldron next day, absent -mindedly scratching Crookshanks behind his ear. She couldn't get the voice of the Howler out of her head.

"Quinn, are you still thinking about that?" called a voice from behind her.

She spun around and saw George Weasley holding something shiny in his hand.

"Yeah," she said as she let Crookshanks go to chase after a rat.

"Well, here's something to take your mind off it."

He held out his hand where he was holding a badge that said 'Head Boy'

"So?" she asked.

"So!? This is the perfect opportunity to hex it!" George said incredolously.

_Ah, poor Percy. To bad it fell into the hands of me and George, Now, where did I leave-_

"It's upstairs." George said. "Want me to go get it?"

"Yeah!" Quinn said._ My magical polish insult maker would be perfect._

After having fun messing with Percy's badge, they headed off to platform 9 ¾.

They sat themselves in a compartment with Fred and Lee Jordan.

"Look what I have!" Lee said.

They all looked at what he was holding.

It was a strange type of liquid he was holding in his cup.

"Isn't that," Quinn said.

"The potion that makes you fall in love with the first person you see?" George finished.

"Yeah, nicked it from my cousin." Lee said proudly.

"Well, I know the exact person to use it on." Fred said as the four walked out of the compartment as they looked for a worthy candidate.

They looked into the compartment next door and saw a girl with the horrible resemblance of a pug who crashed into a wall head first.

"Oh, no..." Quinn whispered, listening to the girl snore(she's obviously asleep

"Oh yes," Lee, Fred and George said.

They creped into the compartment and eyed a cup sitting in Pansy's lap.

"Sweet dreams," Quinn said smiling evily.

They walked out, and as they were closing the door, Draco Malfoy spotted them.

"What are you four up to?" he sneered.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Quinn said sweetly.

Draco glared at them and walked into the compartment, closing the door with a loud crash.

"Drakie-Poo!!" cried Pansy

"What the- get off me you sick woman!" cried Draco.

Quinn giggled, while Fred, George and Lee laughed loudly.

As they were entering their compartment when Lee said,

"Quinn, isn't that Athena, your owl,"

She looked out the window and saw her beautiful,

brown owl caring a deep scarlet letter.

"Oh God, not another one."

A/N: What do you think? This ch. Short, but they will get longer.


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to write this, but I had to clean my room. (Eye twitches)

Quinn looked at the Howler, steaming from Athena's leg outside the window.

"Quinn, bring it in before your poor bird goes death!" yelled Fred.

Quinn opened the window and pulled Athena in.

The owl hooted feebly as Quinn untied the letter and flew away.

The Howler unraveled itself and once again a horrible, cracking voice filled the room.

"I'LL BE WAITING!!!!!"

Quinn's face, which was red from laughter, turned snow white.

"Quinn, you should seriously think about this as more than a prank." George said his face pale too.

All of a sudden, the train stopped moving. Lee looked out the window.

"It's sure getting cold,"he said.

The lights flickered for a moment then went out.

"Oh great, this really helps a lot." Fred said.

They heard the compartment door open then close, then a scream.

"Hey who fell on my foot?" Lee cried.

"Lee?"

"Ria?

"Lee?" said a different voice.

"Callista?"

"Sorry, I tripped over Lee's giant foot" Ria said.

"I don't have a giant foot!" Lee replied.

They heard two screams from next door.

"Sounded like Ginny, crashing into someone" George said his ear to the wall.

"Can we sit?" Callista asked.

"' Course."

They felt the seats go down as the two took their seats.

"It's getting bloody cold in here." George whispered to Quinn.

"I know." she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

She felt George move closer to her.

"Hey," Fred said.

George automatically retreated.

"One of Callista's ling hairs flew up my nose!" they heard him sneeze.

Just then, they saw the outline of a hooded figure glide past the out side the door.

"Wonder who it is."

Once again, they heard the door open and another yell.

"Oh its you." sneered the voice.

The lights turned back on.

Callista, Ria, Quinn, George, Lee, and Fred saw Malfoy glaring at them.

Then, the train began to move again.

"Glad that's over." Ria said.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Ria yelled.

"Uh, sorry. I thought Crabbe and Goyle were in here. Not a bunch of losers."

"Get OUT!" Ria screamed.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her, then turned around and left.

"Hey I have some good news,"Callista said happily.

"What" they all replied.

"Were at Hogwarts!"

Quinn looked out the window as they drew nearer towards the castle.

"Home sweet home"

A/N: Review!!!


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I was at a friend's house.

The train stopped at the castle and Quinn, Callista, Ria, Fred, George, and Lee all clambered into a horseless carriage. Quinn, George, and Fred sat down side by side facing Callista, Ria, and Lee (who was in the middle of the two girls.)

"This is the life. Being at Hogwarts, eating all you can eat, and on the ride to the castle, sitting with 5th year girls." Lee sighed.

"It truly is beautiful, coming home, you know." Quinn whispered to George.

George grinned and put his arm around her.

Callista, Ria, and Lee exchanged looks.

Fred acted like it was nothing.

"They started dating over the summer," he said.

"Congrats." Callista said awkwardly.

They pulled up to the front gates, and got off.

"Is it true what Longbottom said? You actually fainted Potter?" came a drawling voice.

"Is something going on here?" came a pleasant, calm voice.

George and Quinn looked over to see Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a man who looked very tired but still young.

"I wonder if it's true that Harry fainted. Is that a new professor?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, probably." George mumbled. "We better catch up with the others."

"Right"

They walked to grand hall and watched the sorting. Then they ate very slowly as Lee started talking about the stuff he got at joke shops.

After they finished eating, the 6 friends walked up the stairs and stopped midway when they heard a loud, crackling voice. The same voice from the Howlers.

"Beautiful, and Pleasant to see you, Miss Quinn." Called Peeves.

"You!" George snarled.

"How can a ghost said a Howler?!" Fred yelled.

"Tis ghost has his ways." Peeves said bobbing over their heads, caring a something in a bowl.

"C'mon Quinn, lets get out of here before he does something stupid." Ria whispered in Quinn's ear.

They continued walking up the stairs, when George yelled,  
"Look out Quinn!"

George pushed Quinn forward was showered in something that looked like Murtlap essence.

"Ugh." George mumbled.

"I'll get you when your little boyfriend isn't around." Peeves said as flew through the wall. They walked to the top of the stairs, (George wiping his face with his robes)

Where they met Jake, a tall, burly, Slytherin boy.

"Hey Jake," Fred said.

"Hey, uh George can I talk to you?" Jake said.

George walked to Jake, when Callista called out, "Quinn!"

Quinn spun around.

"Come here."

Quinn hurried to Callista and saw under her Ravenclaw badge, a pretty, Prefect badge.

"You've been made Prefect?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm going to talk to you about. After all the stress tonight why don't you go take a midnight bath in the Prefects bathroom? The password is'Everlasting'."

"o.k." Quinn said.

She walked over to George, who was waiting for her.

"What did Callista say?"

"Nothing, What'd Jake say?"

"Nothing either." He said quickly.

"Let's go to bed." Quinn said.

"Right."

And the walked up to the common room saying nothing more.

A/N: tell me what you thought. Now review!!


	6. ch6

A/N:Sorry It took so long for me to update. My friends(im staying at their house) don't have what I needed.Like, Microsoft Word for one. Anyway, heres the next chappie. It's sorta strange compared to the others, but it's Ok.

Disclaimer:I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

During the middle of the night, Quinn decided to take Callista's word on taking a bath to relax. She threw on her school clothes and walked out of bed to the prefects bathroom. When she got to the portrait and said the password(Everlasting) she was going to go strair to the bath. Only problem is, there was some one already there. Quinn stared for a moment at the person then automaticlly turned and faced the door with her back to the bath tub.

"George! Why can't you have locked the door!" Quinn cried to the wall, rather then George.

"First off, who in the world would take a bath at midnight. And second turn around and face me because talking to the back of your head makes me think your not listening to anything I'm sayiyng." he said.

Quinn slowly turned around and faced him. She thanked God for the many different colored bubbles that were in the gigatic bathtub that hid everything Quinn did not want to know about.

"I'm sorry George, but Callista told me to take a bath after what happened tonight. I didn't think anyone was else was going to be in here." Quinn said honestly. There was a soft click behind her.

" Thats alright, Jake told me to take a midnight bath after all that Murtlap essence fell on me. So I didn't bother to lock the door." George replied.

"I better get going." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I guess so." George mumbled.

Quinn turned around and yanked on the door handle. It was locked. She tried trying to find the right lock on the door, but there were to many.

"Whats the problem?" asked George.

"Its locked." Quinn said quietly.

"I'll get it," George said.

"NO! Don't I'll just wait. Don't you come up from that tub or I swear I'll drown you." Quinn cried.

She walked over to the edge of the bathtub to sit and dip her feet in when she slipped on some water on the edge.

"AAHHHH!"She screamed as she fell into the pool.

She rose up, her head soked and her mascara runnig down her cheeks.

" You better close your eyes good before I get you a towel." George said helping Quinn to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

Quinn didn't argue, but closed her eyes. She was freezing cold. Her wet clothes sticking to her skin didn't help.

"Here's towel." she felt George put a warm towel around her.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"No, wait untill I get my towel around me, so keep them shut." George said.

After a couple of seconds, Quinn felt George sit next to her and say"Ok, you can open your eyes."

"I'm so going to kill Callista and Jake,"Quinn said through gritted teeth.

She looked at George, his red hair plastered on his head from the water, and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled back.

Quinn was just about 'Thanks for helping me.' when George moved his head closer and gave Quinn a soft kiss on the lips.

She was so dumbstruck that when he pulled away, she could've sworn that her reflection in his eyes was a really stupid look on hr face.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I thought..." Georges face was turning red.

"It's alright.Cmon lets go dry in front of the Gryffondor fireplace." Quinn said.

She waited till George pulled on his clothes and walked back to the common room where they sat, talking about all the different thing they could to Callista and JAke.

A/N: wasn't that sweet? Review.Review!!!


	7. ch7

A/N: Whoa, I can't believe I'm typing. Everyone, MY GROUNDING IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm no longer grounded and I have hand written 11 chappies. George Weasley, my reviewer, I'm pleased to know I did not win an award from you because you think I'm going to become a sad moron and cry my heart out cause I didn't get an award from you. NEVER!!!!!!! _I'm so sad, boo hoo._ And if you're so famous, which celebrity has time to read and review fanfic? As for those who put down a reviewer's idea, shame on you. Basically what I'm trying to say is if you can't have anything good to say, don't say it at all.

Disclaimer- I do not own HP characters.

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night, sneezing and coughing.

"Are you all right, cause I can go get Madam Pomfrey if you want?" asked Alicia. Quinn sat up in her bed and saw all of her friends, Alicia, Angelina and Ria at her bed side.

No, no I'm fine" she said through a couple of sneezes.

"Oh well, if you need us, were here." Said Ria as they all headed back to bed.

Quinn tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't. She didn't even wake up the next morning because she was already awake.

"God you look horrible. You're sleep deprived and haven't stopped sneezing." Said Angelina to Quinn as they pulled on their robes.

"What'd you do, go swimming in the lake at the middle of night." Asked Ria, heading out of the dormitories into the common room with Quinn.

"No, more like fell into a freezing bathtub," mumbled Quinn.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I just said this is a major bummer." Said Quinn hastily, pushing the portrait door open and heading to the Great Hall.

Quinn and Ria sat on the end of the Gryffindor table near Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron and Hermione. She sniffed and took a muffin as Ria began a conversation.

"Did you hear Harry collapsed on the train? Kinda strange, huh? And Fred told- Oh, look owl post!!" said Ria, looking up at the hundreds of owls flying above them.

Athena landed by Quinn, holding a small basket of misc. items.

"Can I have a look?" asked Ria.

Quinn nodded, her stuffy nose disabling her to speak. Ria rummaged through the basket and read the note taped on the handle. "'Hope you get better soon.' Strange, there seems to be a potion in here to make you fell better, wanna try it?

"Yeah. Anything to make me get better." Muttered Quinn.

Ria pored some of the potion into Quinn's cup and watched as it steamed. Quinn gulped it down.

"Ugh, disgusting" she said, and threw her cup to Ria. "No more I'll think I'll puke."

Ria took the cup and placed it aside.

"Well you should feel better in a while or so it says." She said, reading the label on the bottle.

Quinn looked confused, and then her eyes drooped. When she spoke her voice was higher than usual and bubbly. It was still groggy, but defiantly different.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade and like blow all our money, then-"

Her face fell into her bowl.

"Quinn? Oh God... er, George!" called Ria.

A/N: What did you think? I wrote this a while ago, but couldn't post. What do you think is wrong with Quinn?


	8. ch8

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but at school we've got nine weeks coming up. They're tests. And they're usually hard, so forgive me if my chapters are short. It's better than nothing. ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters.

"Yes'm?" George said as he walked over and took a seat by Ria.

"Is she dead?" asked Ria, her voice trembling.

"What?! Quinn?" George grabbed Quinn's limp wrist and felt for a pulse.

"She's still alive," sighed George," but what happened?"

"I only gave her some of this potion."Ria said honestly. She shoved the cup over to George. He picked it up, swirled the potion, sniffed if, and then pulled his head back in disgust.

"Whoa, this has way too much sleeping and airhead potion in it."

"Airhead potion?" Ria asked.

"There's another word for it, but it means what it sounds like. And if we don't find an antidote soon... you don't even want to think about it." he broke off, his face ashen.

"You mean she'll stay like this forever?" Ria gasped.

Quinn pulled her face from her porridge and wiped off everything. Her brown hair hung loosely, now with flecks of grey. Her big eyes opened, looked at George, than Ria.

"Hi Georgy." She said.

"Georgy!!" Ria exclaimed, looking disgusted.

"Ya know, a cute name for George." Said Quinn, checking her nails.

"Why's her turning grey?"Ria asked, turning towards George.

"Must be because somebody who doesn't gets enough sleep looks older then they really are. C'mon, we better take her up to the Hospital Wing." He said.

They grabbed Quinn's wrists and lead her up to the infirmary. She occasionally fell asleep, while walking up.

A/N: So sorry it's so short. But I need good grades, right?


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters. Like I'm THAT talented.

They stopped when they finally reached the hospital wing.

"Quinn! Wake up!" George slapped Quinn's face. Her eyes flickered for a moment then closed. Her light brown hair was turning grey, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Who's there?" Madam Pomfrey called from somewhere.

She appeared on the other side of the Wing, fixing some beds.

"Is that Lupin's niece?" said someone from a nearby bed. George and Ria looked over and saw Madeline, a Slytherin prefect.

Madam Pomfrey came over to Quinn's bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ria dived into an explanation about the potion. When she finished, Madams Pomfrey eyes widened and when she spoke her voice was strict.

"Madeline, go get Professor Snape."

Madeline jumped off her bed and walked out of the Wing.

"Stupid Quinn, you should've taken a hot shower after last night." George said pointlessly to Quinn.

"What last night?" Ria asked, shaking her dark hair from her face.

"Uh yesterday Quinn fell into a bathtub full of cold water," said George, looking at his feet.

"And Quinn just told you this?" Ria asked frowning.

"No,"

"Then how do you know?"

"Cause I was there," George mumbled.

"WHAT!! Ugh, you sicko, spying on Quinn! I may be her best friend and all, but I'm sure she would not approve."Ria said her hands on her hips.

George sighed and told Ria the whole story, rolling his eyes occasionally, about what happened in the prefect's bathroom.

After he finished, Madeline walked in with Professor Snape."Is there a problem?" his voice as greasy as his hair.

Before George could say anything, Madeline stole the moment.

"She drank 12 butterbeers and 2 firwhiskeys." She said.

Snape's lip quivered, forcing himself from smiling.

"Drunk I suppose," he said, his eyes shifting from George to Quinn.

"Professor Snape, this girl has been intoxicated with a sleeping drought and a confudus potion set to stupidity, this is no time to play with your students"Madam Pomfreys voice quivered with anger as she spoke.

"Now do you have a restoring potion to return her to her normal state?"

"Is this not her normal state? Sleeping in class, acting stupid, why I say Ms. Mayes is perfectly normal." Snape said glancing at Madam Pomfry. Madeline snickered.

"Get out of here girl, evidently your 'headache' is gone," Madam Pomfrey said her voice growing louder.

Madeline frowned, and then left. Snape glared at Madam Pomfrey then reached into his robes and pulled out a blood red vial.

"A couple of drops will cure her." He said, thrusting the bottle to Madam Pomfrey. He walked out, still glaring at George, Ria, and the unconscious Quinn.


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: Oy! I d not own HP!! I know we all wish we did.

"Open her mouth," said Madam Pomfrey.

Ria carefully helped Madam Pomfrey get Quinn to drink the potion. After a few minutes, Quinn's eyes fluttered and she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ah, well she still a little tipsy. As long as she gets plenty of rest those grey hairs will fade and her eyesight will get better." Madam Pomfrey handed Quinn a pair of horned rim glasses with a ruby atop each horn.

"What do you mean her eyesight's bad?" Ria asked, helping Quinn to her feet.

"As the sleeping draught took effect, her eyesight was damaged because it was like Quinn was gaining ten years every five minutes, right?" said George, taking Quinn's arms to steady her.

"Know it all..." muttered Ria under her breath.

"Right in one. Now Ms. Quinnella can leave as long as she has you two to watch her." Said Madam Pomfrey.

George and Ria helped Quinn into the common room and sat her down on the comfy sofa. The ruby-glasses were a little askew on her nose and her hair had grey highlights.

Like Madeline had said, she did look related to Lupin.

"Are you alright?" asked Ria, taking a seat next to Quinn.

"I th-think so," stuttered Quinn.

George looked at Quinn than his watch.

"Oh crap! We missed two classes see you guys later!" he called rushing out of the room.

"Since when has he cared about school?" asked Ria. "Anyway what happened last night?"

"How do you know?" Quinn's eyes grew big behind her glasses. Ria was sure Quinn would've stood up, but was too exhausted too. Quinn asked again.

"George told me." Said Ria.

Quinn told Ria everything except after she fell in.

"Well?" prompted Ria.

"well what?" Quinn dreaded what Ria was going to ask her.

"Did you guys ki"-

Whatever Ria was going to say was drowned out by a loud commotion coming into the common room. Fred, George, and Lee caring a large card and some screaming daffodils.

"Hope," Fred started.

"You," said George.

"Get," said Lee.

"BETTER!!!" they all shouted at once, thrusting the card and flowers at Quinn.

The boys took a seat on either Quinn or Ria's side.

"Thanks you guys. It was really thoughtful, but don't you have classes?" said Quinn.

"Nah, we just ditched our classes by pretending we ate something bad at breakfast." Lee said taking a seat next to Ria.

"Your joking." Said Ria seriously.

"No, were not. We're even thinking of inventing something that will allow us to skive without it looking to suspicious." Said Lee.

"Good luck and be careful." Warned Quinn, her glasses dangling dangerously off her nose. Quinn pushed them up, and then smiled at George.

"I suppose you did all this?" she asked.

"No." said George.

Quinn's smile faded.

"Lee got the flowers, I made the Card and Fred planned the skive." He said reassuringly.

Quinn grinned.

George put his arm around Quinn.

"I swear I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of that nasty little bugger Peeves and his ally." He said,

"Oy! You two! Do you know how odd it is when people think I'm going out with Quinn and not you?" Fred said.

"I'll figure something out. I don't want that to happen. Eww, imagine me going out with Fred." Said Quinn mockingly.

Fred smiled and threw Quinn a chocolate frog.

"Enjoy the night!"

And Quinn did.

A/N: Ok people you know the drill, press the pretty button down there and review. If you don't you'll be cursed. It happens. Just ask my friend Dagmar and LupinLover.


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: Me don't own HP. Leave me alone.

After partying throughout the night, Quinn woke up drowsy. It was exactly in the middle of the week, Quinn's most hated day.

"Wednesday, beginning of the week, end of the week." She said, looking out the window.

"Morning!!" yawned Ria, stretching her arms above her head.

Her black hair was rumpled.

"Sleep good?" asked Quinn asked. The sun s barely peaking over the mountain.

"Mhmm... Let's go get some breakfast." Said Ria, flattening her hair with her hand. Quinn nodded and then skipped down the stairs with Ria to find a sleeping George, Fred, and Lee. George's head was dropping onto Fred's shoulder, whose head was on Lee's shoulder, whose head was against his tightly clasped hands, dreadlocks falling onto his face and his legs outstretched.

"Boys, party all night and snooze in the morning." Said Ria, looking fondly over them as if they were her pets. They walked carefully in front of them when-

"OW!! LEE!!" screamed Ria, rubbing her feet.

"Ria you oaf, your feet are huge!" gasped Lee, clutching his foot.

"My feet are huge?" said Ria giving Lee a very stern look "Why don't you step on a mirror and find out. Oh, wait that won't work because your feet will crush the mirror!" yelled Ria, pointing at his feet.

George and Fred grabbed Quinn's arms and led her out of the common room.

"Let's get out of here before they have a row." Fred mumbled as they walked out.

"You mean they haven't even begun fighting?" asked Quinn, her eyes blinked behind her spectacles.

"You've never seen Lee and Ria fight have you?" asked George.

"No I"-

Quinn had stopped so abruptly that George and Fred, who were leading her by her hands, were pulled back. Evidently, Quinn had stop because something had grabbed her legs. Someone...

A small girl with platinum blonde hair and soft brown eyes was hugging Quinn, the top of her hair reaching Quinn's shoulder.

"Dear sister, how come you don't greet your sibling?" asked the girl in a mock voice, very much like Quinn's mock voice.

"I forgot you had a sister." Said George, looking awkwardly at the girl.

"Sometimes I wish could forget." sighed Quinn. "Hey Gwen, why are you up so early?"

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Gwen.

"Er," said Fred, his eyes blurry.

"Never mind, you don't ask questions and neither will I." Said Gwen skeptically. She tossed her sheet of blonde hair and raised an eyebrow at George.

"How could you forget me?" asked Gwen.

George rumpled his hair, sighed, than said," It's rather hard remembering you with blonde hair when I spent all summer visiting two brunettes."

"I colored it." Said Gwen simply.

"What house are you in?" asked Fred.

"Ravenclaw. It's the best. Especially because of the nice ring to the word, unlike Gryffindor. I'm in my first year. We better get down before all the 'blini' is gone." And with that, Gwen walked down the corridor her hair catching the sunlight.

Fred sniggered. " Blini?'''

Quinn looked down at Gwen as she turned the corner, then back to Fred.

"Don't laugh. It's really good actually. Gwen's friend brought it from Russia. It's sorta like little pancakes swimming in butter. I doubt they serve it here."

Quinn, George, and Fred walked to the Grryfindor able where they found Athena, waiting with a letter.

A/N: OK, OK, I know the chappies are a little short, but it's because I don't type fast and my fingers get tired easily. Anyway, hope you like this. The plot thickens. Dun, dun, dun!

And this letter is not anything bad. It's a letter for God's sake.


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Don't sue me.

"Hey Athena," said Quinn, casually scratching Athena under the neck. The owl hooted softly then flew away.

"Er... Quinn... Athena left you a letter." Said George nervously.

Quinn picked up the letter and looked at the handwriting, her eyebrows knitted tightly.

"It's from my mum." She said, opening the letter.

"Quinn and Gwen here are your quills... blah, blah.... Congratulations Gwen... blah, blah... see you soon." She read.

Quinn opened the parcel attached to the letter. Out fell two quills, one with a metallic green feather, the other with a royal blue.

"I better take this to Gwen." Said Quinn, stuffing her quill in the pocket of her robes and the other in her hand. As Quinn mad to leave, Fred grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"One of us better go with you." Said Fred.

"I don't need to be accompanied by you. And besides, you can see the Ravenclaw table perfectly from here. I'll be fine, really." Said Quinn.

Fred reluctantly let go than turned around to eat. Quinn walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Gwen, who sitting at the very top of the table near the staff.

"Hey Quinn! Guess what? They actually have blini!" Gwen said excitedly, pointing to her plate.

Quinn over looked at the staff table and saw Professor Dumbledore wink.

"That's great. Mum sent us the quills." Said Quinn, handing over the quill to Gwen. Just then Quinn felt something furry pass by her foot. Quinn bent down picked up and said, "Aha! I ca- Oh it's Jill," Quinn handed the cat to Gwen.

"Who else?" said Gwen, stroking the cats black hair. Jill purred softly.

"I thought it was that horrid cat Crookshanks whose favourite snack will soon be Scabbers." Said Quinn, grimacing.

Quinn looked at Gwen. Her hair was falling over her face and Jill, lying on her back in Gwen's lap, was playing with it.

"You really love your cat too much." Sighed Quinn.

"I know." Said Gwen, not looking up.

Quinn stared at Gwen for a mum sent then stood up and left. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred and George.

"Oy! Quinn! Your boyfriend sent you another letter." Said Fred as George handed Quinn some toast.

"What are you talking about? George is right next to me." Said Quinn.

She looked up and saw Athena sitting on the table holding a letter.

Quinn took it and tried to recognize the handwriting. It was the same as the one who sent the potion. Spidery and thin.

"C'mon." she said standing up and taking a hold of Georges hand. Fred followed as Quinn led them up to the Gryffindor common room. As they walked inside, they found Lee and Ria sleeping on the couch.

"Ah, so the clash between forces is over and love rises out of the ashes." Said Fred.

"Shut Up." Said Quinn walking over to Ria.

"Ria, Ria. Wake up."

Ria stirred then opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn, really. I forgot all about bre-." She broke off realizing the person who she was using as a pillow.

"LEE!!!"

Lee woke up and stared at Ria.

"RIA!!" he yelled.

Ria looked around then ran up to the girls dormitories.

"Oh we thought you two were finally dating," said Fred.

"What? Me, date her? No way. She's too annoying; she's a disgrace to Gryffindor!" Lee shouted.

"Nevermind."Quinn said.

She took the letter from her pocket and threw it into the fire.

For a moment, Quinn thought she made a mistake then-

BOOM!  
The letter had exploded with such force that sparks flew everywhere. One landed on Quinn's skirt but she extinguished it with her wand.

"Well, now we know something was wrong with it." Said George.

"George your hair is on fire." Said Quinn as a little tuft of hair began to smoke.

"Now that's what I call 'Flaming' red hair!" exclaimed Fred as he imitated George dancing around the room, patting his hair.

A/N: Now, REVIEW!! See that prettyful button down there? Press it!


	13. ch13includes note to reviewer 'George We...

Disclaimer: I'm tired and well, you guessed it, I don't own HP! Don't kill me.

A/N: Ok, I'm a little mad because there is actually someone out there who cares about Golden Hog Awards. That's my darling reviewer 'George Weasley', who keeps telling me that he does not like my story, and YET, still keeps reading it! So, dear, dear ,dear 'George Weasley' I would fancy if you would not talk about Golden Hogs and buy yourself a new nickname. 'George Weasley' is so stupid, and I guess you haven't noticed that even though I'm lovesick over the character, I KNOW HE IS NOT REAL!!!!

BTW: For those of you who are scared to review because you think you can be hunted down or something, can't happen. I tried to hunt down 'George Weasley', but came up empty handed. So, it's entirely safe to review. Now, my 13th chapter...

Through the rest of September, Quinn had no more accidents. She did come down with a cold, but she made sure that everything she took was from Madam Pomfrey. And occasionally, Quinn would still receive letters and packages in the spidery writing. Actually, Quinn enjoyed getting them. Every time she did, she and someone else would go up to Gryffindor fire and toss the letters in and watch as the many colored sparks as whatever poison reacted to the fire.

In the middle of October, two weeks before Halloween, Quinn had a great idea staring at Gwen eating by herself at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's it! Gwen needs a boyfriend." She said.

"A what?" asked Ria who was sitting next to Quinn.

"A boyfriend, that's what Gwen needs as company." Said Quinn.

"What's wrong with just plain friends? I mean, setting Gwen with a boyfriend at her age is odd. She four years younger then you for God's sakes!" said Ria.

"No. She needs someone to be with. Like me and George." Said Quinn, as she glanced over at Gwen.

"You and George? So you're saying Quinn needs an accomplice to help her create mischief and wreak havoc, especially when she so good at doing it by herself." Said Ria.

"Never mind, you're no help what so ever." Called Quinn as walked out of the Great Hall.

As Quinn was walking out of the castle to the ground, someone called out, "HI!!"

Quinn glance over he shoulder and saw Callista skidding towards her, her bag bulging with books.

"So you decided to take the Hermione route." Said Quinn, looking down at the Callista's bag.

"No, these books are books for great Halloween pranks." Said Callista, grinning at Quinn.

"Excellent!" cried Quinn, taking a seat with Callista under a tree.

"So, what's up?" asked Callista.

"Do you know any guys for Gwen?"

"Nah, although if you wanna be safe, look at the Hufflepuff first years. There to thick headed to try anything if they went out with Gwen" suggested Callista.

"Probably. What about the Slytherins?" asked Quinn.

"Oooh, no. There to... well just say they are not good for safe dating." Said Callista.

"You're saying that, as you happen to be going out with Jake, a Slytherin?"asked Quinn.

"Jake's mischievous, and not evil. He just like to have fun." Said Callista.

"Okay, I'll go with Hufflepuff. Gwen is my little sis and I want to be sure she's safe and not messing around with Slytherins." Said Quinn.

"Well you could try Kristoph Annoy. He's a flirt-o-matic."suggested Callista.

"OK! I know him. He flirted with me this year and I could've hit him on the head as he tried to talk with me. But that's great for Gwen. Thanks Callista, I'll see you tomorrow then. And make sure you and Jake behave yourselfs now!" called Quinn as she ran off to go find the Hufflepuff boy.

A/N: Oh dear. I'm not to sure Gwen will like that. Ok, review!!!!


	14. ch14continuation of ch13, really short!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing... don't sue me, yet.

A/N: This chapter is really short only because it's a continuation of the last chapter. And I have not heard from 'George Weasley' thank God. That little pest and his stupid golden hogs.

Quinn was walking in the hall when she spotted Kristoph.

"Hey you...FAT KID!!!!" she yelled, as she ran to catch up with him.

"Don't call me fat kid! The name's Kristoph, Hufflepuff, and single." He said in a haughtily way.

Quinn looked at him in disgust, _Eww, He's not right for Gwen. Although...it would be good payback for Gwen wrecking my quills. She'll only have to put up with him for a month._ , Quinn thought.

"Do you wanna date my little sister?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, this is really good for my personality. Only my first year and I have a date... how about Friday?" asked Kristoph.

"Friday? You mean a date, an actual date? No... your too young(not even Quinn and George go on dates)How about you two just go out?" Asked Quinn.

"Whats the difference?"

"Whatever, just date her" said Quinn as she left to go find Gwen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!????????" yelled Gwen.

"I set a date for you and Kristoph." Said Quinn, covering her ears.

"A DATE!!!!!! YOU MORON!!!!!!!!! I HATE KRISTOPH!!!!!!!!!"yelled Gwen.

"It's only for a month." Said Quinn.

"I won't." said Gwen.

"You will... Or I'll tell what happened between you and M-."

"OKAY!!!!! ONLY FOR A MONTH!!! THEN I"LL BREAK UP WITH HIM IN NOVEMBER!!!!!"

Just then Kristoph walked up to them.

"Ready my love?"

"You're so cheesy and cheap." Insulted Gwen.

"As long as I have you, I have a good personality."said Kristoph.

"AND AN INFLATED EGO!!!" cried Gwen.

"Shall we go to dinner?" asked Kristoph.

Gwen opened her mouth,

"Yes, she will."warned Quinn.

As they walked away, Gwen turned around and hissed at Quinn,

"You'll pay so bad for this after November. I'll make sure you pay so bad, you'll never mess with me again."

A/N: YES I KNOW!!! VERY SHORT!!! NOW REVIEW!!!!


	15. ch15

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters in any way. Though I wouldn't mind owning one... but that's not a real person. The three guys at my school who I like are real so I'm in high spirits. Aghhh! Nix, Lee!!! Help me! I'm turning into a you-know-what!

Lupinlover behind chair "Get on with it!"

A/N: Hmm... a little writers block but ok, I think I have an idea.

Next morning when Quinn sat down next to George, Ria walked into the Great Hall, evidently exited about something.

"Aw, don't tell me it's your birthday already. The present I'm making isn't ready." Said George sarcastically as Ria sat down.

"Shut up." Said Ria.

She took out a bottle from inside her robes and handed it to Quinn.

"What do I need with a potion? If you haven't noticed, I am feeling much better." Asked Quinn.

"No you dunce-headed-panda(Lee you know, Perkina?) It's Polyjuice potion." Explained Ria.

"Oh. What do I need Polyjuice potion for? I mean, Gwen is tough to handle, but at Hogwarts she's hardly with me."

"Aghh! Are you sure that potion wore off? Remember when Gwen said she was going to make you pay? We'll I overheard her talking to one of her evil friends that she has made saying that today she was going to jinx you then make you wear a sign that says, 'Beware of no brains person'. Said Ria.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Quinn.

"That's cheap. What would be a good idea would be to put some sort of disfiguring potion in your robes so when you put them on..." George grinned as he finished his sentence. "That is a good idea. Maybe I'll try it sometime."

"George! You're not really?" asked Ria.

"Not on Quinn. But maybe on a little pestering-."

NO. Don't even think of hurting Gwen." Interrupted Quinn, slapping George playfully in the head.

"Anyway, since I practiced the spell to block jinx and had saved a bottle of Polyjuice from last time, I thought I'd give you a break." Said Ria.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle my sister myself." Said Quinn.

"Come on Quinn, that's a great idea, you can take a break and do all those easy classes Ria has like muggle studies."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, Ria do you think I can have a word with you about the ingredients to that potion." Said George to Ria.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at George.

He said nothing more and continued eating till they finished their breakfast.

"It's a stupid idea, really." Muttered Gwen as she walked to her Divination class.

A/N: It is a stupid idea. I was stuck and LL was all like, "Aw come on, it'll be funny.". SO you got your wish LL. Whats up between George and Ria?

I know, as you keep telling me, it's short but it's enough.

NOW REVIEW!!!! EVEN 'GEORGE WEALSEY' AS LONG AS THE REVIEW IS NOT ABOUT GOLDEN HOGS!!!


	16. ch16 My Happy EndingQuinn

Disclaimer: Me no own HP.

A/N: I know, it's been a very short time since you met Quinn and her life, but she's sorta dying away... Quinn used to resemble the little glow in my life that kept me alive, but now it's fading. The glow was a those little happy things; having a friend at school, making the guy I like smile when we passed each in the halls... the light's going out.

So, this is it.

Quinn was taking the next turn to divination when she bumped into Gwen.

"Hey," said Quinn.

Gwen just walked past saying nothing more.

Then a huge chunk of information fell into Quinn's head.

It all made sense now...

The Howlers, Gwen, and Quinn.

Quinn remembered when she was in her 3rd year how she used to bug Gwen and every time after Quinn pulled a prank, Gwen would say 'I'll get you when I'm older'

Then Quinn remembered how Gwen started pulling even more pranks, usually with the help of Peeves.

Quinn stood a while soaking it all in.

This wasn't a love attack, this was payback for what Quinn had done.

Quinn ran after Gwen.

When she caught up to her she grabbed her arm.

"You..." said Quinn.

"What about me?" asked Gwen.

"It was you who ordered the Howlers. It was you who allied with Peeves. You did all this to get back at me didn't you?" said Quinn her voice shaking with anger.

Gwen laughed, "Wow, I didn't know you were capable of realizing it was me. Especially, with your stupid little boyfriend following you all over the place and whispering ideas to you."

Quinn glared, "So it was you. Well it was pretty clever and all, but you were stupid enough to write the letters in your spidery handwriting."

Gwen merely laughed again, "Oh, too bad I'm sorry I screwed up this year for you, but I wasn't the only one messing up people's lives"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. She hated how Gwen never lied about what she did, she hated how Gwen would always act like this sorta thing happened every day.

"What? Did you forget how you set me up with Kristoph, or how you pulled those pranks on me? Or did you forget that you always told me how great your life was at Hogwarts before I came here?"

Quinn stood, looking at her little sister. What happened? How did her best friend when they were little become so cold hearted and evil?

Just then Ria came over,

"Hey Quinn, I was think- Whoa, whats wrong?" she asked.

Quinn walked over to Gwen and hugged her, she couldn't think of anything else to do. Gwen's eyes widened, so did Ria.

"I'm guessing I missed something, but if you need help with-."

Quinn interrupted Ria, yet again (It bugs me, but this always happens between me and Lee) "It's over Ria. We don't have to worry about the threats anymore. It's been settled." Said Quinn calmly as Gwen looked up and smiled at her older sister.

"I forgive you Gwen. After all, the Mayes' sisters always want revenge don't they?"

Gwen nodded.

Ria stood gaping, "What- What just happened?"

"Come on. I'll tell you all about it." Said Quinn.

And the four walked away from the spot where they had fought.

Epilogue

Well, here's what happened later...

Quinn and George; broke up. They didn't really feel anything was going on between them and felt that they were better off being prank allies.

Quinn and Gwen; Decided that the Mayes Revenge would end, what kind of sisters would go to an extent to kill each other?

Callista and Jake; Ah, well they're still dating.

Gwen and Kristoph; Quinn and Gwen jinxed him to make his head as big as his ego.

Ria and Lee; Um nothing.

A/N: Well, that's all, I have nothing more to say except, READ THE SWITCH!!!!!

It's my other story. Bye...


End file.
